1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a bias voltage generator, and in particular, to an adjustable bias voltage generator. More particularly, the invention relates to a bias voltage generator which includes selectable voltage divider circuitry allowing for a bias voltage output that is adjustable to meet IC circuitry functional needs.
2. Technical Background
Conventional bias voltage generators employed in integrated circuit (IC) devices (which include, for example, MOS transistors) have fixed bias generation. Once a bias value that was selected for a specific semiconductor IC device requires adjustment, not only must the dimensional configuration of the MOS transistor be modified, the circuitry may have to be modified as well. The IC layout may also have to be altered, which would inevitably lead to changing the procedural fabrication steps involved in the manufacture of the device. Such disadvantageous modifications to the semiconductor device result directly in manufacturing delays and cost increases.